


车厢

by moonlightofstucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightofstucky/pseuds/moonlightofstucky
Summary: 地铁惊魂与地铁痴汉的混合物～（实际上两者都不怎么像）（伪）痴汉亡灵盾×倒霉白领冬，有性骚扰与强奸描写（最后实际上是史蒂夫已经进入到巴基的生活里来了，巴基把他送回布鲁克林并没有什么用，因为他不是想回布鲁克林，而是想要找到巴基）
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 72





	车厢

巴基没想到夜里十二点半还会有轻轨。那辆车就从他的头上呼啸而过，接着他不假思索地就跑进了车站里。  
今天是周六，山姆在城南的山上开了一家健身房，整面墙的透明玻璃朝向郁郁葱葱的山林与悬崖，瀑布的水流从地板下穿过，在墙外坠下山崖，隔音玻璃消了大半的声音，只剩下地板下的潺潺水声与健身房里的轻音乐。在这样的地方健身无疑是一种享受，加上山姆给他的低到不能再低的折扣，就算是隔着两个城市巴基都要赶过来，更别说离他的家里也就四五十分钟的公交，坐轻轨来这边只要半个小时。  
今天山姆在屋顶开了个烧烤派对，巴基与他们玩到了现在。  
他也许应该带个女孩一起回家的，不过他今天实在太累了，连抬手拥抱别人的力气都没有了。  
他通常在周三、周六、周日时来这里健身，平日里工作繁忙，只有这三天能得到喘息。多亏了他十年如一日的坚持，让巴基拥有一个让同事们艳羡、女孩们倾慕的好身材。  
轻轨上一个人也没有，冷气开得太足了，一进去之后巴基就觉得有些冷。  
他靠窗坐下，扣上了外套的扣子，刚才急着跑步赶上车时让他额头出了几滴汗，他擦了擦额头就把脑袋靠在了窗户上。  
车子异常得平稳，微微的颤动反而像是能催人入眠一般。巴基太过困倦，于是定了个闹钟，合上眼皮打盹。  
……  
巴基是自然睡醒的，一觉醒来他心脏莫名其妙地在突突地跳着，于是他掏出手机：1:45。  
没有显示闹钟。  
他的心脏仿佛凝固了一瞬间，接着他看向车门上的站点标识，想看看自己坐到了哪里。  
绿林街……什么绿林街？他不记得这个城市里有这个地方。  
巴基侧过头看向窗外，外面一片浓黑，只看得见远处地平线上城市的微光……他现在已经不是在城市里了？  
他又打开手机，想打电话求助，但右上角的“×”彻底打碎了他这个念头。打开定位后也显示的是“无法定位您当前位置”，这他妈的究竟是什么鬼情况？！  
巴基记得这列车的终点站是在城西来着，无论如何他也不至于坐到这种鬼地方来。  
车厢里的冷气温度低得像初冬似的，巴基不自觉地裹紧了衣服，想着在下一站就立即下车。他站了起来，走到门边，等待停车。  
但一路上没有任何车站，五分钟后、十分钟后、二十分钟后，这辆列车越驶越远，城市的灯火被它远远地抛在了后面，到最后，什么也看不见了，只剩下窗外一片浓黑。  
巴基把脸贴在车窗上，费力地往窗外打量，一片黑色的农田，不远处几座丘陵起伏，对面没有一条轨道，仿佛这是一辆单程车似的……又或者根本没有轨道……  
他突然出了一身冷汗，当下觉得有些站不住了，想要回到座位上坐下。  
下一刻，前头车厢突然就传来了脚步声，仿佛有人在前面徘徊。但巴基并没有觉得惊喜，反而是莫名其妙的毛骨悚然。  
这是个一眼就能望到头的列车，里面的灯光白得刺眼，为什么没有人却会有脚步声？  
巴基的手心里湿黏黏的，他转头想找个地方躲起来，但环顾四周，又哪里有地方可以躲藏呢？  
他提起包，转头朝着后面车厢跑了起来，脚步踏在空荡的车厢里居然有回音。  
但他没能跑几步就停了下来，因为身后的脚步声消失了—— 它出现在了他的前面。巴基立即停了下来，好像因为他跑的那几步的原因，那脚步声离他更近了。  
巴基望着前面慢慢后退，后背上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
接着，他看着最前方的车厢灯光“啪”地一声熄灭了……  
然后是第二节、第三节……  
巴基猛地回过头去，想要退到后面，但后面的车厢的灯光也从最末节开始熄灭。  
他不得不停在了中间，背靠在车厢上，把背包放在地上，攥紧拳头来以防万一。  
前面和后面车厢的灯光全都熄灭了，只剩下他所处的这节。巴基急促地呼吸着，脊背发凉，冷汗出了一身。  
那脚步声越来越近了，巴基的心脏也悬到了嗓子眼儿里。伴随着缓慢而沉重的脚步声的，还有什么拖曳在地面上的声音，听得让人头皮发麻。  
他这他妈的是在做他妈的梦吗？这种倒霉的事他妈的都能让他遇到？巴基用手抹了把脸，咽了口口水。  
一个黑影慢慢从黑暗中显现了出来，那是个大块头，但是佝偻着背，右手拖着不知道什么东西……它在这节车厢前停了下来，巴基借着照进前方车厢的昏暗灯光看清了它——一个苍白的人，他的眉心有一个血洞，丝丝缕缕的鲜血从他的额头上流下来淌了满脸。他的左边袖子是空荡荡的，而右手，右手拖着的正是他的左臂。  
巴基觉得自己双腿在不断地打颤发软，他不敢继续盯着这个男人看下去了，但他又不敢挪开视线，生怕一个不留神他就会跑到别的地方去……  
巴基费力地吞了口口水，额头上不断冒出来的汗珠滚落到他的眼皮上，他不得不眨了一下眼睛。  
再睁开时，那个人影已经不见了，前后车厢的灯光重新亮了起来。  
巴基松了口气。  
也许已经没事了。  
如果那张苍白的脸没有贴着他的鼻尖出现的话。  
他瘫软在了地上，想要尖叫但声音却仿佛卡在了喉咙里，只能用手指紧紧地抠着地面，瞪得大到了极点的眼睛死死地盯着前面的男人。  
男人额头上的血洞已经消失了，左臂也完好无损，腰背挺得笔直，穿着列车长的制服，一头金发在灯光下熠熠生辉，但白到发青的脸以及接近紫色的嘴唇，仍然让人没法相信他是个活人。  
男人蹲了下来，看着巴基。  
巴基的心脏仿佛跳出了嗓子眼，他想要呕吐，但他的骨头软得不像话，他只能在极度的恐惧中回望着这个男“人”。  
男人用那双蓝色的眼睛从上到下细细地打量了巴基一遍，然后伸出手，捏住了巴基的下巴……他的手指冰冷得像冰块一样。  
下一刻，他不见了。  
轻轨缓缓停在了灯火通明的月台前，车门打开，巴基抓起包跌跌撞撞地跑了出去，下楼时几乎滚下去。  
车站里没有人，他跑到了站外，看着轻轨从头上离开，才趴在了门口的垃圾桶前，将胆汁也吐了个干净。

巴基几乎快要记不得自己是怎么回到家的了，直到巴顿端着一杯热可可走进他的房间里，关切地问道：“你还好吗？”  
他坐在床上，接过了热饮。外面的天看上去是中午了，但他的手依然在颤抖着，手指冰冷。巴基喝了一口，接着将胃里不多的东西又吐到了床边的垃圾桶里。  
离开轻轨站后，巴基的手机有了信号，于是他打给了和自己住在一起的巴顿。巴顿开了两个多小时的车找到了蜷缩在路边哆嗦的他，把他带回了家。  
巴基在家里休息了一整天，周末的健身自然是没能继续去，一天下来他已经恢复了一大半。也许是因为这段经历过于荒谬，加上他不愿意去回想，其中详情他只用了不到一天就忘了大半。  
好点了后他在自己的背包里翻到了一张通往纽约布鲁克林的车票，他不记得自己什么时候把这张车票放进包里。  
但是鬼使神差地，巴基没有把它扔掉，而是夹进了相册里。

周一时，巴基还是正常去上了班。  
早晨的地铁上挤满了人，尽管只能站着，但同时也让他安心了不少。  
周六晚上的经历大概要给他留下很久的阴影了。  
但他又忍不住开始回想起那个“男人”，那个额头上额头上有一个血洞的“男人”。  
在它站在阴影里时，巴基隐约看到它穿着一身破破烂烂的军服，身上沾满焦黑的烟尘与泥土……那只左臂，看起来也像是被炸断了一般，伤口焦黑一片。在它走近时，巴基分明问到了浓烈的火药味与血腥味。  
也许它生前是一个死于战争的士兵。  
当巴基贴近了看到它时，它身上的所有伤口都不见了。  
它的长相看起来就像是最性感火辣的男明星，眼睛蓝得仿佛能滴出水来。但它身上的那种莫名其妙的属于死物的感觉让巴基哪怕只是回想起来就忍不住毛骨悚然。  
周围几个学生正在聊天，声音清脆，打断了巴基的回想，也让他开始发凉的四肢重新暖了起来。  
“巴基！”  
一声清晰的呼喊声穿过身后的人群，传进了巴基的耳朵里。这声音分明他从未听过，但却莫名熟悉，巴基回过头去，想要找出是谁在喊他，但视线扫过去，人们要么是低着头玩着手机，要么是在打盹，要么是在低声聊天，并没有人朝他打招呼。  
巴基有些不自在地回过头去，可下一刻，就有一只手搭在了他的腰上。  
巴基低下头看自己的腰……上面什么也没有。他像是被冻结在了原地。  
那属于一只大手的触感仍紧贴着他的腰，隔着布料在他的腰上轻轻揉搓。巴基起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，木然地抬起头望着前方。  
他看见了，在玻璃的倒影里，一个高大的金发男人紧紧贴在他的身后，一只手扶在他右手上方的扶手上，另一只手，正抓着他的腰，暧昧地在他的腰上揉蹭。  
巴基脚瞬间失去了所有力气，差点摔倒在地，但那只手托住了他的腰，让他勉强站着。与此同时，那个金发男人的身体从后面紧紧地贴住了他。  
那只手由下往上，摸进了他的外套里面，隔着一层衬衫的薄薄的布料，摸在了巴基的肚子上。  
巴基能感觉到后面那具壮硕的躯体几乎将他抱进了怀中，他的胯贴着他的屁股，隔着绷紧的西服裤，巴基都能感觉到一根又硬又大的东西抵着他的屁股。  
那只手放肆地在巴基的肚子上到胸膛上游走，巴基看着男人的头埋在了他的肩膀上，把柔软的嘴唇贴在了他的脖子上。  
但他是热的……热得像烧红的铁块。  
男人的胯部贴着巴基的屁股，下流地蹭了起来。他松开了另一只手，把巴基紧紧地抱在了怀里，隔着衬衫抓在了他的胸脯上，像抓揉一个女人的胸脯那样玩弄他丰满的胸肌。  
“……不要这样。”巴基的嘴唇苍白，用着几乎只有自己才能听得到的声音呢喃道。  
他用手指捏住了巴基的乳头，连着一小块的乳肉朝外拉扯，疼痛与恐惧让巴基瑟瑟发抖，但受制于男人的怀中，他什么都做不了。  
男人在轻声念着他的名字，用着情迷意乱的火热的声音念着，声音正是巴基刚刚听到的呼唤声。  
他用舌尖沿着巴基脖子上的血管舔舐，呼吸喷在那些敏感的软肉上……巴基看到男人正在抬眼望着玻璃倒影里的巴基，漂亮的蓝色眼睛像是两颗宝石，他的嘴唇不再发紫，而是红润的粉色，皮肤也不再白中透青，而是带上了一缕血色。  
巴基还看到男人解开的裤链，半露出来布满青筋的巨大阴茎在巴基的屁股上磨蹭。他的前液好像沾湿了巴基的裤子，一次又一次地撞进臀缝中，顶在那个紧闭的穴口上。  
男人的一只手往下，隔着裤子抚摸着巴基的老二，把它包在手里揉弄，但与此同时下身的动作丝毫没有停止，顶得巴基后穴穴口发麻，仿佛即将要操进去一般。  
巴基看到玻璃里的自己脸庞通红。  
他的手的温度灼热，隔着裤子烫着巴基的老二，巴基听见自己在喘息，该死的本能反应让他有了丝丝缕缕的快感，他的下身可耻地勃起了。  
男人咬住他的耳垂，放在嘴中又舔又咬，抑制不住的喘息闷哼悉数传进他的耳朵里，另一只手转为扣着巴基的胯骨，下身快速地在他的臀部上冲撞，让他往前踉跄了一步……坐在巴基对面座椅上的女士嫌恶地往旁边挤了挤。  
“对不起，女士。”巴基匆忙道歉，但声音一出口就是近乎委屈的哭腔的尖细呻吟。  
下一秒，他的下巴被从后面托住了，男人强迫他扭回头来，他看到了那张让他惊恐不已的脸。  
“看着我，巴基，你只能和我说话，看着我。”那两瓣粉色的嘴唇上下张合，对他这么说道。  
巴基几乎不敢呼吸，他只能怔怔地看着这张近在咫尺的脸庞，眉头间深深刻下的一道皱纹，蓝得发绿的一双眼睛，金棕色的浓密睫毛，他如此这般地盯着他，仿佛巴基便是他遗失的爱子，又仿佛他才是刚刚找到母亲的流浪儿。  
巴基愣了好几秒，直到身后传来人的叫嚷，“你看什么看？”他才陡然回神，而身后的男人已经消失不见了。  
刚好到站，巴基打了个激灵，立即往着门口挤过去。  
那并非他的幻觉，刺痛的乳头、发紧的内裤与湿黏地粘在他的臀部上的裤子都这么告诉他，但人群中根本没有那个男人的身影了。  
“你晚上会过来的对吧？”一个声音突然出现在了巴基的耳边。

他打算了一天打车回去，再不行就走回家，可到下班时，等他回过神来，就已经鬼使神差地站在了地铁里。  
车门合拢，巴基看到了门外面无表情的等着车的人群，没有一个人走上这列车，除了他。  
车上也只有他一个人。  
巴基有些虚弱地瘫坐在长椅上，他不知道是怎么回事，他当了二十多年的无神论者，但现在，他就真的好像灵异故事中的那样，被缠住了身。  
男人这次的出现并不像前两次那样恐怖，他穿着列车长的制服，从前面的车厢稳步走来，腰背笔挺。巴基注意到他的皮肤颜色深了一点，像是正常人的皮肤。  
他坐在了巴基身边，脸上带着抑制不住的笑容，甜蜜得像与情人幽会，“你果然来了。”他说道。  
……他也没法不来。巴基强行让自己镇定下来，问道：“你是谁？究竟是什么东西？”  
男人搂住了他的腰，脸贴上来，鼻尖抵上他的鼻子，“史蒂夫.罗杰斯……”他用一种几近凄凉的声调说道，“巴克，我在这里等了你七十年。”  
他的全身变得冰凉而僵硬，男人的话让他莫名地毛骨悚然，他不知道男人究竟是什么意思，但是他认识到了一点，甩脱这个人，好像几乎不可能。  
叫史蒂夫的男人更进一步，把嘴唇贴在了巴基的嘴唇上，巴基这次镇定了许多，有了力气去试图推开男人，但男人的力气大得不可思议，明明是常年健身的巴基在他的怀里像一只鸡仔似的，只能被他牢牢搂在怀中。  
男人刚才表现出来的几分人性此时消失殆尽，双手在巴基的身上上下摸索着，探进了他的衬衫里。他的舌头挤进了他牙关里，湿漉漉地搅弄着巴基的舌头。巴基听见他在粗喘，声音像是野兽的呼吸，他用粗糙的舌面舔过巴基的上颚与牙尖，让巴基几乎没法呼吸也没法合拢嘴，只能被迫仰着脖子，被他的舌头挑弄，把他与自己混合在一起的唾液吞咽进喉咙里。  
他的手握着巴基的腰，指头上长满粗糙的老茧，滑过皮肤时又刺又痒，巴基绷紧了身子，像一张颤颤巍巍的弓。那双手在他的衣服里游走，最终因为嫌麻烦而把他的衣服往外撕扯，男人的力气大的可怕，即使巴基在尽力努力拽着自己的衣服，想要反抗，但也几乎无济于事，外套与衬衫都被他撕扯得干净。  
男人终于松开了巴基的嘴，可还没等巴基透过气来时，他就将巴基拎了起来。男人摁着他的肩膀让他跪在地上，上半身趴在长椅上。  
“别……”巴基喘着气想要反抗，但是男人的手指从后面过来，插进了他的嘴里，扼住了他的舌根，让巴基想要干呕，可男人的手指又堵在巴基的喉头前，让他无法干呕。  
他的唾液该死地分泌着，很快就浸湿了男人的手指，从他的嘴角溢了出来，挂在下巴上。巴基还在想要挣脱，但男人从后面一把撕碎了他的裤子，把他的内裤拉到膝盖上。男人把高热的身躯从后贴在了巴基的身上，狂热地拥抱住他，亲吻着他的后背，像饿极了的饿狼，不等他的喉咙被咬断就开始撕扯血肉进食。男人的手贪婪地抚摸过巴基的脊背、臀部、肚子、胸膛、阴茎，手劲大到在上面留下了一道道红色的印记，像是恨不得让手掌变为兽齿，将巴基身上的每一寸都拆吃入腹。  
巴基发着抖，抬头看向窗外，地铁驶过车站，候车的人们漠然地望向这里。“救命！！”他扯开嗓子大吼着求救，声音因为嘴里含着手指而囫囵，他用手指抓在座椅上光滑的棱角上，拼命地往窗前爬去。  
人们的视线仿佛穿过了车子，望向对面，没有人看见他们，“救命！！救救我！！！”巴基又哑着嗓子嘶吼，但车子已经飞快地驶离了车站，一头撞进浓黑的夜色之中了。  
接着，他被拽回了男人的怀中。  
男人从他口腔中抽出手指，低头咬住他的脖颈，在那脊骨上边吻边啃咬，勒着巴基的手臂紧了又紧，让他几乎无法呼吸，把他的肋骨勒得差点断裂，肚子里柔软的内脏被挤得快要移位。巴基艰难地喘息着，从气管里挤出的声音像是破碎的风箱，他眼前在不断地发黑，而男人仍在狂热地亲吻着他，嘴唇吮吸皮肤发出一连串的声音。男人在用每一寸肌肤接触他，像恨不得要把他塞进自己的肚子里一般。  
接着，一只手松开了，巴基得救般地疯狂喘息，软软地趴在了车座上。可接下来，那两只沾满他的唾液的手指从后面插进了他的后穴里，借着唾液的润滑，男人将手指完全送了进去，直到巴基的穴口勉强咬着他的指根。  
骤然被异物入侵的感觉让巴基哀鸣了一声，手指紧紧抠住座椅上的孔洞，直肠本能地排异，挤着外物想要排出去。男人用手指在他的后穴里抽送，勾起的指头狠狠地碾压过巴基的肠壁，疼痛让他觉得整个下半身都在变得麻木。可男人没有放过他的打算，他用手指强行让那个紧闭的小穴变松变软，接着将第三根手指塞进去、第四根…用着半张手掌在那湿黏温热的小洞中抽插。  
巴基听见自己在呜咽，肠道痉挛着抽紧却只能被男人坚硬的指骨硌得更痛，男人的手模拟性交的抽插拉扯着他的肠肉让他疼得更为厉害。他低声呜咽着哀求，但已经陷入性欲狂潮的男人置若罔闻，只将粗硬的阴茎抵在巴基的大腿间，狠狠地磨蹭着，将他腿间白色的软肉操得通红。  
他吻在巴基的颧骨上，舌尖在那细微的胡茬上舔舐，明明温暖而柔软，却让巴基觉得像一把刀，片片将他脸上的肉刮了下去。  
男人抽出了手指，巴基的后穴还未来得及合拢，他的阴茎就又快速地插了进去，一直将老二整根没入了巴基的后穴中，操进了前所未有的深度。巴基哽咽着惊叫了一声，还未等他的眼泪掉下来，男人便开始抱着他猛地操弄起来，阴茎飞快地干进深处，又浅浅地抽出，一次接着一次碾开那柔嫩的肠肉，像是要恨不得将巴基操穿操烂为止。  
他被男人顶得不断地向前撞去，乳头在椅面上的花纹上磨得红肿生疼，跪在地上的膝盖也几乎被磨破皮，抠在椅子孔洞里的手指几乎要被拧弯，巴基啜泣着，泪水在椅子上积了个小小的温暖的水洼，他的脸贴在上面，鬓角也被沾湿。但那些居然都不及下体的疼痛，那蔓延开的痛楚让他的臀尖都是疼的，尾椎仿佛被撞断，两条腿也像是被操得快散架。  
男人仍扯着巴基的大腿来让自己的阴茎插入得更深，像是恨不得将两颗睾丸也插进去，硕大的阴茎将里面的肉撑到了极限，鲜红的肠肉堪堪地裹着男人的老二几次被牵扯带出，自动分泌的肠液滴滴点点地落在车上，或是黏腻地滑在他的腿上，让巴基不住地颤抖。  
巴基大口大口地呼吸，鬼知道他这样煎熬了多久，男人一次又一次地插入他的直肠里，又把他从椅子上拖下来，让他仰躺在地上，架着他的两条腿往里面挺送，灼热的鸡巴操得他最终穴口发麻，像是什么也感觉不到了一般。  
他不时在玻璃中看见男人的倒影，一会儿是俊美的列车长，一会儿是流着鲜血的尸体，从眉间与手臂上流下的鲜血浸红了巴基的脊背，恐惧到了极致后开始跌落，他居然开始觉得这个鬼魂不再那么吓人了。  
最终男人深深地挺腰，烫人的精液喷射在巴基的肠道深处，烫得他的肠肉痉挛着收缩，居然把它们含在了体内。发泄过了一次后，他抽出了阴茎，眼睛里似乎也恢复了几分神智，他开始低头爱怜地吻着巴基的脸，吻干那些泪水，贴着那被咬成鲜红的嘴唇抚慰。  
男人坐了起来，把赤裸的巴基抱进怀里，温柔地抚摸着他胴体上的痕迹，用手指擦去红肿穴口上沾着血丝的白浊。他把嘴唇贴在巴基的头发上，喃喃地轻声说道：“我太开心了，巴克，我太开心了。”  
他的话柔情得简直像是全天下最甜蜜的情人，莫名地叫人心中酸楚不已，巴基无法自持地窝进了他的怀里，泪水又盈满了眼眶，脆弱地滚落下来。

巴基再次醒来时，是躺在自己卧室的床上。房间里没有开灯，隔壁巴顿看球赛的声音让他听得一清二楚。  
他记不清自己是什么回来的了，甚至下意识地怀疑那是一场噩梦，如果不是镜子前满身的鲜红痕迹的话。他的双腿疼痛难当，踩在地上时险些让自己摔倒在了地上，尤其是肛口与直肠内部，简直像被铁块烙烫过一般，时不时的抽痛让巴基不得不蹲下来蜷缩起身子。  
巴基从抽屉里找了一些药给自己抹上，然后躺回床上强迫自己睡着。  
第二天巴顿看到他脖子上那一块块的红痕立即就明白发生了什么，他给巴基请了半个月的假，然后去警局找了他的老熟人娜塔莎。  
但谁都知道，这种事情查起来也是希望渺茫的，尤其是当他们试图寻找巴基口中的史蒂夫.罗杰斯这个人时，连接一再地被切断，接着甚至出现了对警局内部账号的警告。  
那些伤势虽然给巴基带来了强烈的痛苦，但居然都并不严重，大都只是一些皮外淤青，一个星期左右便消得差不多了。  
他的朋友们相当清楚他现在的状态格外需要心理上的照应，山姆与其他人隔两天就来探望他一次，巴顿甚至给他找了心理医生。  
整整一周没有进入任何类似于地铁之类的车厢之中，看上去巴基好像能稍微放松了，但实际上并没有，那个男人似乎跟着他一起离开了地铁，一直徘徊在他的身边。  
每当夜里熟睡时，巴基就常常感觉到有人在背后拥抱自己；或是一阵风吹来，伴随着一个轻柔地落在他脸颊上的吻；独自待在房间里时，他好像往往能听到有人在呼唤他的名字……这些的一切都让他害怕独处，恐惧任何密闭的环境。  
但无论如何，也总逃不掉夜里的梦境，而梦在变质，由梦到那个叫做史蒂夫的男人站在床边凝视着他的恐惧逐渐变得……难以启齿。  
第一晚是巴基好像看到男人站在床边紧紧地盯着他，那让他的心脏几乎骤停，也将他从梦中惊醒——床边什么也没有，他又把头埋进了被子里，催着自己入眠。  
第二晚他在梦中睁开眼睛，看见男人赤裸地躺在他的身边，嘴唇贴着他的嘴唇，舌齿入侵到他的嘴里。男人的吻从他的嘴唇上一路往下，吮吸他的锁骨与乳头，房间里很热，热得巴基被着敏感的触觉弄得勃起了。然后男人扒下了他的睡裤，吻过他的大腿内侧，把他的阴茎含进了嘴里。巴基无法动弹，只能眼睁睁地看着男人的嘴唇包着他的阴茎吞进又吐出，温热湿润的触感给他送来阵阵往上爬升的快感……他舔过他的冠状沟、吸过马眼的触感都清晰得仿佛是现实一般，让巴基抓紧了被单，颤抖着攀升到了高潮，射进了男人的嘴里。男人的喉结滚动，将它们吞进了喉咙里。  
第二晚巴基醒来时，发现自己梦遗在了裤子里。  
第三晚他梦见了男人的阴茎插在他的后穴里，他的两条腿被男人压到自己的胸前，男人在他身体里飞快地抽插，龟头抵着巴基的前列腺点碾压。从未有过的快感源源不断地从后穴爬遍全身，男人的囊袋拍打在巴基的屁股上，“咕叽咕叽”的水声与拍打声混合在一起，让巴基羞红了脸。他张开嘴，发出的不是求救，而是色情电影里那样的呻吟。酸胀与强烈的性快感折磨得他快要发疯，巴基哀求着男人操得更深，操得更重，把精液全留在他的肚子里。  
第四晚巴基没有梦见他。  
第五晚他乖巧地用后穴含住男人的阴茎，与男人拥搂在一起，吻着男人的嘴唇，努力抬起下半身来迎合男人的抽插。男人的鸡巴操进了他后穴最深的深处，让他忍不住满足地啜泣出来，肠液流了一床都是。  
天边微亮时巴基才从梦中醒来，他伸手摸了摸下身，穴口没有精液也没有红肿，只是不知道为什么流出来的肠液浸湿了他的睡裤。  
他开始羞愧难当，在朋友们这么担忧着他的时刻，他居然在梦中梦着与那个侵犯他的鬼魂的春梦。

第六天时，娜塔莎找到了她曾经的上司，尼克.福瑞，请他帮忙来查找这个叫作史蒂夫.罗杰斯的人的资料。  
因为这些信息是禁止拷贝传播的，所以娜塔莎将巴基接到了警局，让他在尼克的陪同下翻阅这些文件。  
那虽然是灰白的照片，却莫名其妙地让巴基觉得他是活着的。里面那个年轻人的模样正是他这几天夜里在梦中所见到的。  
巴基不自在地往后坐了坐。  
生于1918年，卒于1943年，这满纸的光辉履历正是那些漫画电影中鼎鼎大名的美国队长的原型，但越往后翻，看起来便越不那么“光彩”起来。  
与他紧紧关联着的另一个名字叫作“詹姆斯.布坎南.巴恩斯”，看到这熟悉的三个词后，巴基的眼皮跳了跳。  
詹姆斯——被史蒂夫.罗杰斯称呼为“巴基”的这个人是他的助手，也是有名的咆哮突击队的副队长，后来被人发现是史蒂夫的恋人。1943年詹姆斯与其他士兵被俘虏到集中营后，史蒂夫单枪匹马救回了这些人。据詹姆斯所说。他在集中营里被纳粹注射了药物进行实验，但后来的检察并没有发现什么问题。长官认为他留下了心理创伤，便把他强制送回了美国。  
这一切看起来似乎对罗杰斯队长并没有产生多大的影响，可是直到几个月后人们才发现他一直在私下里与詹姆斯通信。詹姆斯被政府安排了一个电车司机的工作，但也许是被注射了药物的原因，某一天他开着车子撞出了轨道，翻进了河里。  
这个信息传到了当时在美国海军基地里的罗杰斯队长耳朵里，但他们两天后就要赶赴欧洲战场，于是他隐瞒了所有人，独自一人想要跑回纽约。也许是上帝为了惩罚他临阵逃脱，他还没到纽约时就遇到了间谍，被炸弹炸毁了一条胳膊，可他仿佛没感觉到一般继续往前走，直到一颗子弹结束了他的生命。  
而詹姆斯，他的尸体在那天稍晚些的时候被打捞了起来，连同那一车枉死的人们。  
史蒂夫.罗杰斯死后，他生前的信件书画都被翻了出来，高层发现这个被政府深信的士兵是一个同性恋、临阵逃脱者，死得又是如此得不光彩。于是为了掩盖这些，他们将这个名字封锁进了最深层的资料柜中。  
也许詹姆斯没能上天堂，因为他间接害死了那么多的普通人，而史蒂夫被困在了前往纽约的路上，或者留在了是他幻想的车厢里。  
巴基突然这么莫名其妙地想到。  
“看完了吗？”尼克.福瑞的声音从不远处传来。  
巴基又扫了一眼，把那行字记在了心里，纽约布鲁克林绿林街。  
也许他把那个男人带去那里，一切就可以结束了。  
他感觉到史蒂夫.罗杰斯在他的身边，一直都在。

这大概是晚上时，巴基看到这个男人从阳台走向他时他却一点都不惊讶害怕的原因吧。  
男人穿整齐的军装，深绿色布料与金色流苏衬得他神采飞扬，脸庞英俊得让人移不开眼睛。他凝望着巴基，目光柔情似水，让人莫名其妙地就开始脸红。  
史蒂夫解开了他的睡衣，巴基也没有反抗，他的心里莫名地有些复杂。但身下那些温暖的布料将一切都包裹得刚刚好，温度把他的脸熏得有些红。  
他吻在巴基的胸前，湿热的口腔包裹住他的乳头，把它吮得敏感而酥软。巴基伸手把那金色的毛茸茸的脑袋抱在了怀里，喘息着把胸脯往前送。  
那一声声的“巴基”让他身体软成了一片，最终在对方操进来时声音绵软地喊起了史蒂夫，抬着屁股让史蒂夫操得更深。快感像温暖的潮水一般渗入骨髓，巴基回头用湿漉漉的眼睛望着史蒂夫，然后嘴唇被他吻住，交换了一个绵长而温暖的吻。

巴基买了一张前往纽约布鲁克林的车票，第二天就赶忙出发了。  
他的脑子乱的很，一方面是觉得终于可以摆脱史蒂夫.罗杰斯了，一方面又是怀疑着自己或许就是他的巴基，心底还有一个细小的感觉，让他莫名其妙地郁郁寡欢。  
他可能有些舍不得史蒂夫……这他妈真是该死，他在想些什么？  
巴基抹了把脸，心中烦躁不已，昨晚他又只睡了三个小时不到，那些场景似乎还历历在目，他的屁股甚至还有些疼……  
他旁边的位置一直是空着的，车子停了几站也不见有人来坐下。  
巴基把头靠在窗户上假寐，但不一会儿就陷入了睡眠。

有乘务员过来询问那位坐在车窗边的棕发乘客是否需要买饮料，但是他旁边的那位乘客阻止了她，并且示意她噤声。  
乘务员觉得有些奇怪，她在车厢里来来回回这么多次，居然一次也没有注意到这个英俊的金发乘客。

巴基在梦里模模糊糊地想，也许他有点喜欢这个史蒂夫.罗杰斯了。


End file.
